


it’s right before my eyes

by PossiblyPlausible, softwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Ryan is vvv in love, Shane is too but he’s like nonchalant about it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, get ready bitches, maybe idk, singing!shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossiblyPlausible/pseuds/PossiblyPlausible, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/pseuds/softwheeze
Summary: Then, out of fucking nowhere, a low, husky voice started to.. to sing, next to him. Oh, oh wow.(The typical, ‘Ryan gets scared on location and Shane comforts him’ fic, but with a sweet twist!!)





	it’s right before my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I’m Annabelle, possiblyplausible (Matilda)’s friend! I wrote a quick little one-shot on tumblr, and asked her if I could post here, and she let me :) she’s pretty neat you guys
> 
> I’m a sucker for fluff and a soft side to Shane, so here we are! Enjoy <3

Ryan lay on his sleeping bag, cold concrete floor sending shivers down his spine. He groaned and rolled over, trying to make his thumping heartbeat calm down. He tried to think of things other than the potential ghosts haunting this dumb basement.. he really couldn’t. This room itself just felt wrong. His belly churned with anxiety, and the small man let out a whimper.

Next to him, his best friend shifted in his sleeping bag, turning over to face Ryan. He saw Shane’s eyes groggily open. “You okay, bud?” He asked tiredly.

Ryan shook his head, scooching a little closer to Shane. “Of course not. I can’t stop thinking about the..” he gestured to the dark, smelly room with his hand.

Shane let out a hum, eyes scanning the place. “It is pretty dusty,” he looked back to Ryan with a playful smile.

Ryan’s cheeks flushed and he furrowed his brows. “You know what I fucking mean, idiot.”

He hadn’t realized Shane had also scooched closer to Ry, and once Shane exhaled; warm breath hitting Ryan’s face, he suddenly became really aware. Shit. His heart was thumping even louder in his ears, now.

He felt a comforting hand running through his hair. It felt.. surprisingly, really, really comforting. Ryan accidentally let out a sigh at the feeling.

Thank god he didn’t let out the whimper building in his chest when Shane took his big-ass hand away. He looked up at his friend, happy to see his friend softly smiling back at him. Sweet god, Shane was so pretty, Ryan thought dreamily, smiling back at him.

He was about to close his eyes when a creak sounded from the stairs. Ryan yelped, near screamed at the noise, and Shane flinched.

Ryan was right back to his scared, hyper-aware state now, shivering in fear and inching just so much closer to Shane, so that their shoulders were touching. The shorter man was staring wide-eyed at his pillow now, biting back tears or a wail. Their surroundings seemed to vanish, everything felt wrong, wrong, wrong.

Then, out of fucking nowhere, a low, husky voice started to.. to sing, next to him. Oh, oh wow. Ryan’s eyes widened, and he turned to look at his friend, who’s eyes were now planted off of Ryan and onto his own pillow. And he was singing? Ryan couldn’t believe his ears.

He couldn’t recognize the song, but it was calm, and Shane’s goddamn voice. Sheesh. Ryan had always assumed it kind of sucked, because of all the dumb hotdaga songs Shane had made. His voice then was silly and sort of terrible, if Ryan was completely honest. But this was completely different. And it made Ryan shiver in a completely different way, now. He remembered his mother doing the same to him as a kid, when she put him to bed and when he cried out in fear at a thump under the bed or in a closet. It always calmed him down.

He realized he was leaning into his friend now, he realized when Shane abruptly stopped singing and turned to look at his shorter friend. They were so close their noses nearly touched.

“..wow.” Was all Ryan could breathe out, and his heart nearly imploded as Shane gave a sheepish smile and wrapped his arm around Ryan, pulling him ever closer. “Nothing’s gonna hurt you, Ry.” He heard Shane murmur softly.

The shorter man buried his face into his friends warm chest, grinning to himself. He felt so peaceful and warm, he had completely forgotten about the dangers outside of his and Shane’s sleeping bags.

He fell asleep before he could feel his friend press a soft kiss into Ryan’s hair, gazing at him with loving eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/softwheeze  
> thanks for reading !! (comments/kudos are appreciated so much :D)
> 
> edit: hi everyone, i'm the matilda that was mentioned before
> 
> and i'm here to tell you that anna got an ao3 account https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze  
> you should give them a follow if you liked this fic!! they're really cool and their work is nice


End file.
